Shattered Smiles
by crazee-animefwreak
Summary: If the one you loved was going to leave you forever, what would you do? What could you do? They say money can't buy happiness, in this story, money also can't save the one you love's life. SasuHina. FULL SUMMARY INSIDE!


**A/N:** Well this is another Naruto fanfic. But this time, it's a sasu/hina fanfic. I hope you'll all enjoy it. Anyway, this is my first sasu/hina fanfic; so I hope you'll enjoy reading it. Review when you're done and tell me what you think. I'm still thinking if I'd like to keep this fanfic up. The beginning might be odd, I'm not good with beginnings, but tell me what you think. Excuse grammatical errors. Thanks! Btw, this is an AU. So it's not based on the anime's time.

**Summary:** Sometimes a smile is all it takes to fool the one's around you. But when that smile slowly starts to break, so will the person. A tale of two people who lived through hardships in their lives and were bonded by the love between them. However, fate wasn't on their side. If the one you loved was going to leave you forever, what would you do? What could you do? They say money can't buy happiness, in this story, money also can't save the one you love's life.

Shattered Smiles

Chapter One

Konoha High. (**A/N:** not too creative huh? Lol)

The school was very well known and the most prestigious school in Tokyo. The reason for that was because the school had the best teachers teaching there, the academic programs were the best in the nation for any of the high schools, it also gave parents gloating rights if their child made it into the school, but most of all, all the rich families sent their kids to the school. The school received new students almost everyday, so many students and teachers were used to seeing new faces on campus. Many of the new students fit in easily after a couple of days. However, today's newcomer seemed to attract a lot of attention from the students.

It was a beautiful day in Konoha High. The cherry blossom trees were in full bloom and flower petals were fluttering throughout the school ground. However, no one stopped to notice the scent and beauty of the new spring. Everyone was too busy talking about the new student who had just made it into Konoha High this morning. Some students were excited, while many others seemed to be outraged by the news that was spreading around the school ground like flu.

"Hey did you hear about the new sophomore girl?"

"Yeah I heard. I can't believe it!"

"I know."

"What in the world is the school thinking to let someone like her enter the school?"

"It's bad enough that they already let _him_ go to this school too."

The school bell rang beginning the school day, so everyone began to go to his or her classes, while still talking about the newcomer.

The new girl walked down the hallway to her first class, with her homeroom teacher beside her. The teacher was a woman who was about in her mid-twenties. (**A/N:** I hope that doesn't seem too old…) She had raven black hair, ruby red eyes, and wore a white shirt with a blue jacket and a skirt that was knee length. The girl walked beside her teacher in silence and looking down at the ground. Suddenly, the teacher stopped and turned to look at the girl with a smile on her face.

"Are you nervous?"

The girl shook her head.

"That's the spirit." After a pause, she added, "Oh! I forgot to introduce myself. I'll be your homeroom teacher. Everyone calls me Miss Kurenai, but you can call me Kurenai. Okay?"

"O-okay." The girl said nodding her head.

Kurenai smiled. "Alright then, I'll let you introduce yourself to the class okay?"

She opened the door of the class and students began to scramble into their seats while she walked to the front of the class.

"Alright everyone. I'm pretty sure that you've all heard that we have a new student today." Kurenai turned her head to the girl and smiled. "Introduce yourself."

The girl walked to the front of the class. The girl had short blue hair and pearly white eyes, and she wore the school uniform, which was a red jacket with a white shirt underneath and short, red skirt.

She took a deep breath and turned to face the class. "Hello. My name is Hyuuga, Hinata. I'm really looking forward to getting to know all of you…"

Hinata stopped because there were some students who began to snicker. Kurenai sent them a glare and they hushed up immediately. "Please continue Hinata."

"Um…and I really want to get along with everyone at this school…" Hinata looked at Kurenai and quietly said, "That's all I want to say…"

Kurenai smiled. "Okay you can take a seat…Let's see…empty seat…ah! You can sit in the desk in back of Sakura."

Sakura was a pink haired girl with emerald green eyes and wore the same uniform as Hinata. She stared in disbelief when she heard Hinata was going to sit in back of her, but then she smirked a bit.

"I hope you all make Hinata feel welcome and right at home here at the school." Kurenai said. "Well then, let's begin the lesson…" _Ding! _The monitor turned on and the announcer said, "Miss Kurenai, you're need at the office."

"Now, of all time…" Kurenai sighed. "Alright class. I'll be back in a bit. Don't destroy the class while I'm gone." She said before she closed the classroom door.

The class immediately burst into conversation.

Turning around, Sakura said in a sarcastic tone, "Well well well. The 'great' Hinata Hyuuga gets to sit in _back_ of me."

"Hehe. I think that's a good place for you. After all…you're not very _great._ Not anymore at least. I'm surprised you even made it into this school." Said a blonde haired girl with blue eyes who was sitting next to Sakura.

Sakura then added, "Oh and by the way, so that you don't make an even more fool of yourself. You see him over there?" Hinata turned her head as Sakura pointed to a black haired boy with onyx eyes sitting in the back of the room with a bunch of other guys. "That's Uchiha, Sasuke. The _hottest_ and _richest_ guy here."

"And don't be getting any ideas because he's Sakura's guy." Ino added with a sneer.

Just then, the door slammed open as a spiky blonde haired boy with blue eyes ran into the classroom gasping for air. "SORRY I'M LATE…huh? She's not here?"

Many of the guys and girls began to laugh and say things to the boy.

"Oh yeah…and that's Naruto Uzumaki. If you'd like him then by all means you can take him. He's just like you Hinata. Not rich at all, a total commoner like yourself, and he still made it into this school." Ino said smiling. (**A/N:** you know there's evil in that smile.)

Sakura's eyes followed Naruto as he made his way to the back of the room to an empty seat near Sasuke and the other boys. Turning towards Ino she says, "I don't even know why Sasuke let's someone so common hang around him."

"Hey!" A voice was heard from the back.

Sakura and Ino blushed brightly as they saw that it was Sasuke who had spoken.

"She just got here and you're already picking on her? If there's anything lower than a common person, it'd probably be you two and your little gang." Sasuke said coldly, then went back to reading, while the boys around him 'oooed' and laughed.

Sakura and Ino's blush immediately faded.

"Sasuke-kun. You're so cold! But one day, you know you'll be mine!" Sakura said happily as if what he had just said made no effect on her. Then she and Ino got up and walked away from Hinata, but before they left, Sakura said, "Just remember, someone like you doesn't deserve Sasuke-kun."

Once they left, Naruto took his turn at introducing himself to the new girl. Walking to Hinata, he said with a big grin on his face, "Hi there! I'm Uzumaki, Naruto."

Hinata smiled weakly. "H-hi. My name's Hyuuga, Hinata. It's nice to meet you Naruto-kun."

"Eh? No need for formalities. Naruto's just fine. I don't like the whole 'kun' and formal stuff." Naruto said with another grin. "And by the way, don't listen to what Ino and Sakura are saying. They may be harsh, but I bet it's just all their rich talk."

"A-alright." Hinata nodded her head a bit, a smiling a bit too.

"Aw, come on, I bet you can smile bigger."

Just then, the door opened and Kurenai stepped into the classroom. Everyone ran to their desks, and Naruto was about to reach his when Kurenai said, "Naruto, so nice of you to join us today. Late again. Don't think that just because I wasn't here earlier, means that you're not late. I want to see you after class got it?"

"Heh, heh, heh. Alright."

After class, Hinata walked out of class alone, with a couple of bumps from students as she was heading out the door. Hinata spotted Sasuke standing by himself so she went up to him.

"U-um. Thank you, for standing up for me when we were in class." Hinata stuttered and gave a quick bow.

Sasuke sighed heavily. He didn't really look at her, but from the corner of his eye. "Just so you know. I wasn't doing it to 'stand' up for you, got it? They've just been on my case since freshman year. Don't think that I take any liking in you. I don' t associate with commoners like you." With that he walked down the hallway, leaving Hinata to stand alone in the empty hallway. (**A/N:** Uh! What a butt!)

"I should have known something like this would happen. I shouldn't have come he-" Hinata was completely startled when she turned around because she was face to face with a human sized frog.

The frog started dancing in the hallway and jumping up and down. Pretty soon, Hinata began to giggle and smile.

"AH-HA!" The frog stopped dancing and jumping.

Hinata stopped laughing when she heard the frog talk. The frog grabbed its head and pulled it right off to reveal the head of Naruto!

"Naruto-kun!" Hinata said surprised.

"Hey! No formalities!" Naruto said.

"Sorry." Hinata said looking down.

"It's okay…Oh! Can you help me out with the zipper here? I can't seem to get out now." Naruto said turning around and pointing at the zipper in the back with his webbed hand.

Hinata giggled a bit. And grabbed the zipper and pulled it down. When Naruto got out of the suit, he said, "HA-HA! I knew you could smile bigger!" He grinned.

It was silence at first, but then the two of them began to laugh, Naruto laughing the loudest.

"You know. You should smile more often." Naruto suggested.

"Hmm? I guess I should huh?" Hinata said.

Naruto nodded. "Hey, so are you going to get some lunch?"

"Lunch?" Hinata asked.

"Don't tell me that you don't know what lunch is." Naruto teased.

Hinata shook her head. "I mean, you have lunch right after homeroom?"

"Yeah, it's weird…well, acutally…think of it more as…breakfast." Naruto said thinking about it.

"I see."

"So are you going?" Naruto said going down the hallway.

"I think I'd prefer more to look around the school. Get to know it a bit better." Hinata pointed out.

"Oh, that's right. Didn't consider that." After a pause, "Then if you're going to do that, I'll join you!"

"W-what? N-no. You don't have to…" Hinata said quickly.

"Nah. There's not much for me to do with the rich kids in the dining hall anyway. I'd rather prefer to show you around the school. So. That okay?"

"I-if that's fine with you."

"Alright then. I'll show you around the school. Think of me as your tour guide." He said with a grin.

**A/N:** Okay, this is where it ends for now. Good? Bad? Should I keep the story? Delete it? Please tell me what you think. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. I know there probably wasn't any fluff, but I still hope you liked it. and sorry there wasn't much in describing what the uniform looked like. I know what I want it to look like, just didn't know how to put it into words. Anyway, thanks again for reading! Please review! I'll see you in chapter two of Shattered Smiles. Until then, bye!


End file.
